A Manic Nell
by cricketjo
Summary: A story between Nell and Callen. Rated T due to some bad language (part2) and talk of miscarriages. Please review :)


A/N Just an NCIS:LA two-shot instead of doing my work again. Check out my other one-shot 'Should Never Come into Work Slightly Hungover' it is more Kensi related though.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA (wish I did though)

NCIS:LA/ NCIS:LA/ NCIS:LA/ NCIS:LA/ NCIS:LA/ NCIS:LA/ NCIS:LA/ NCIS:LA/ NCIS:LA/ NCIS:LA/

Callen, Sam, Kensi and Deeks all walked through after a successful mission completed. Not many people had been hurt and none of them was hurt either. They walked into the bullpen and saw their desks moved and now all messy, well messier than before. They all looked around and then at each other.

"Hetty" Callen shouted in the direction of her desk.

"Yes Agent Callen" came a voice from the top of the stairs.

"What has happened to our desks?" Callen asked

"It's not me who you should ask, try Miss Jones" With that Hetty walked off in the other direction, Callen quickly walked up the stairs with the others following. They all walked into OPS and saw a sight they thought they would never see. Eric was standing by the door not being in the way while Nell was being manic around the room, flying bits of paper, images flashing up on screen and even a shoe on the desk with the other one not in sight.

"Should we ask?" Callen asked Eric

"She has been like this for the past hour, I think she is trying to find something but im not that sure, and before you say anything I have asked her and got a pair of scissors thrown at me" He explained before lifting his left wrist up which was wrapped in a bandage.

"Oh, that's not good"

"Really Deeks point out the obvious why don't you"

"I was just saying what everyone was thinking, Kensi"  
"Well keep your mouth shut then so we can all think"

"What?! You know that would be so hard, you love my jokes"

"Oi Fred and Wilma will you stop" Sam interrupted them

"Sorry was that a Flintstones reference?" Deeks asked

"Guys back to Nell" Callen said

"What do you want to do about her?" The all thought about it and walked out the room and she was getting a bit more manic then early.

"Anyone have any ideas?" Sam asked

"Yeah I do" Callen said after a little pause, "Kensi and Deeks go find Hetty and ask her what is wrong with Nell"

"Cool" Deeks said and left.

"Sam and Eric go and look in her car and see if there is any clue to why she is like this, and I will talk to Nell"

"Got it, come on Eric" Sam said walking off

"Oh and Sam" Sam turned around "Don't break her car, its new"

"Ok G"

"Right her goes nothing" Callen said to himself. He walked into OPS and still saw her running around. He stood at the door for a while and she still didn't notice that he was there. He walked further in and stood by the desk this time, he caught her hand as she ran around. He stared into her eyes waiting for her to calm down,

"Nell what's wrong?"

"Well to start off there are 2 files missing, someone has taken them of this desk, then there are the time cards which have magical become for 3 months instead of 1, not to mention that I have to fill in forms for all the new equipment we got yesterday, got loads of work to get rid of and I am missing a shoe."

"Nell slow down and breathe"

"Ok" She let out a big breathe which she didn't know she was keeping in.

"Nell what's the real problem?"

"Callen I have told you, now can you let me go back to work as I have a lot to do"

"Not until you tell me the real reason." Nell looked around the room realising that she was not going until she told him what was really wrong. She put some paperwork down on the desk before jumping up onto it, she out her head into her hands and mumbled something.

"Nell I couldn't hear that, tell me" Callen said quieter. He moved so he stood between her legs and took her hands away from her head. He moved them down onto her legs still holding them. She stared into his eyes and breathed out again,

"My parents are in town" Nell finally said

"So, why is that bothering you?"

"Callen you don't get it"

"So tell me"

"You wouldn't get it even if I told you"

"Why not?

"You don't have any family for this to bother you about" Callen let go of her hands and stepped back, that was low for anyone never mind Nell.

"Callen I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that"

"So what did you mean it like then?"

"You know what I mean "

"I don't think I do Nell, not after that comment" with that Callen started walking off

"Callen don't go,"

"Why shouldn't I?" Nell slid of the table and walked over to him

"I didn't mean it, I haven't been myself the last week and I don't know why, you know I would never say anything like that, I would never want to hurt you ever, and you have to believe me"

"What do you mean haven't been yourself"

"Nothing for you to worry about G"

"But it is now, so are you going to tell me why you are so bothered about your parents being here?"

"Well, they think that im not reaching my full potential in my job and life and want me to move back home with them because apparently there is a good job there and a nice guy who they want me to marry"

"Who are your parents?" Callen asked while laughing

"G I'm being serious" She looked at him and he stopped laughing "There the best and all but they sort of control my life"

"What do you mean?" Callen asked. Nell started walking away and then turned back wrong to explain to Callen her life.

"Look there's some things I've never told you about my life, and most of the time it's for a good reason but I think its time I told you now"

"Nell what are you on about?"

"You know I'm an only child"

"Yeah"

"I wasn't"

"What are you on about Nell?"

"If every baby that my mum was pregnant with survived I would be one of about 10"

"Oh"

"Yeah, so they are really protective of me because I'm there only child. They were heartbroken when I moved here and even so they only think I've been here for a few months, the rest of the time they think I was travelling round the world."

"Oh"

"Thanks G, so helpful, this is why I don't tell anyone stuff like this."

"Nell I just don't know what to say, I do want to say something but I don't know what"

"Well I understand that"

"Hold on you said there were some _things_ you never told me, what else haven't you told me yet Nell" Callen asked, Nell wondered round to the back of the room so she was now facing Callen and the big screen, this was it, this was what she had been hiding and with good reason to, if she didn't bring it up she could just forget it and move on, but bringing it was something she had to do even if she didn't want to. With a big breathe she started to explain,

"When I was 18 I was called into work for NCIS, they were training me and all sorts, my parents though I was off at collage and it was all fine, I managed to get them to believe I was in New York studying at one of the US best universities, if they would come and visit there was a room on site where I would stay and take them round and it worked out, until one day. I met this guy at a club; he was sweet and kind and was a real gentleman, everything you could ask for. We dated for a while and then I fell pregnant, I had just turned 20 and my life was starting and I was so young. I went to find him to tell him I was pregnant and I knock at his door to see a blonde so and so draped over him. I felt so young and stupid to think that he would go out with me, I then learnt it was all for a bet, it wasn't real." She paused for a moment "I continued training with NCIS and then on the way to work one day I was in a lot of pain and decided just to stop by the hospital to make sure everything was ok, I than had a miscarriage, I left New York as soon as I could and have never gone back. My parents still don't know to this day and every-time they visit I get scared that they have somehow found out. That's why I don't let people in; because last time I did it change my life. So the fact that we are so close and that we stay at each other's all the time scares me so much because I still new to all of this whatever it is and with my parents coming here makes me realise how.. " Nell was now in full flow of tears and was not stopping anytime soon.

"You don't need to explain anymore Nell at least not now, let's get you home"

"Mine or yours"

"Mine Nell, let's go"


End file.
